


If I Told You What I Was

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fuck Cursed Child, HP: EWE, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, POV Harry Potter, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: The one where Harry's reflecting on how he feels about Draco.





	If I Told You What I Was

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short thing I wrote in which Harry is just sort of thinking about Draco and their relationship's progression. I hope you like it.  
> All credit for the Wizarding World goes to the great J.K. Rowling.  
> Title from "Monster" by Imagine Dragons.

Draco has always been a whirlwind of silver blonde hair and chameleon eyes. When I think about him, I picture him spinning around to face me, a laugh written all over his face, his wand gripped firmly in his hand. A whirlwind.

Somewhere in my memory are sharp words and deep-set scowls, but it’s long in the past. There was a time when in picturing Draco I pictured a sneer and a wand pointed threateningly at my own throat. Now I think of plaid pajamas bleeding into an expanse of milky white skin. I think of pounding pulses and whispered promises. I think of that first moment when his eyes blazed and his lips crashed into mine, and all he could say the whole time was ‘sorry.’

Sorry that he kissed me. Sorry that he hadn’t kissed me sooner. Sorry that he couldn’t kiss me properly because he couldn’t stop smiling. Sorry about the ignorant firings of ‘mudblood.’ Sorry about the vanishing cabinet. Sorry about Katie. Sorry about the fight in the bathroom.

I remember fights over things that at the time seemed insurmountable, that at the time _were_ insurmountable. I remember our first real fight, a sickening argument over sixth year and whether we were just too different. Draco was mad, afraid that I couldn’t understand everything that he went through, everything that he felt. I was just terrified. I was scared that I wouldn’t be able to convince him that I had forgiven him for what he did, and what he almost did.

The truth was that I understood. I understood that he was protecting himself, and protecting his family. I couldn’t blame him for that. Katie Bell is, after all, alive, and I should’ve realized at the time that no one was ever a step ahead of Dumbledore. We’ve made a pointed effort not to argue about any of that anymore. We decided a long time ago that my parents, Fred, Lupin and Tonks, Mad Eye, and everyone else were enough lost to Voldemort.

Draco’s still defensive though, infuriatingly so.

I looked up from my phone to see him pouring milk into his tea until it’s barely darker than the milk itself. I chuckled, which made him look up.

“What?” And his mouth turned down.

“Could’ve just had a cup of milk.”

“Piss off.”

I found myself beaming at him, so incredibly fond that it hurt a little bit. “Come here for a minute.”

“You come here,” he shot back. So I did. I pushed him up against the counter and kissed him less than gently. “Fuck. What’s that about?” He asked as I pulled away.

“You’re an ass.” I was still beaming at him.

“Am I?” He smirked.

“And so, so beautiful,” I murmured, pressing the words into his skin.

“Glad you think so.” He took my face in his hands and kissed me again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Did you like how the most magical part was the mention of wands being held? I know it was super short, but I'm in the midst of indecisiveness on my long, chaptered one that isn't quite long yet, but is surely chaptered. Let me know what you thought--kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Click through to my other stuff if you're feeling especially kind. Other than that just have a lovely day.


End file.
